tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Gamer Luna
Ask Gamer Luna (or Ask Gamer Luna, Oh! And my sister!) is an ask blog centered around Princess Luna's off-hours persona: that of a fiercely competitive gamer. This blog is a breakaway from Ask Princess Molestia, but has been made Safe For Work by careful and clever treatment of Celestia's character. The blog updates regularly outside of peak work periods, and offers regular game livestreaming as another major source of appeal. Not to be confused with the Human Luna or 'Gamer' Rarity, although she'd probably be willing to take them on. Story When Luna is not carrying out her royal duties, she plays video games. She appears to play a lot of singleplayer titles, mainly due to her sister being unavailable during most of the hours Luna is free. After Celestia is shrunk down in body and mind to an adorable filly (don't ask), Luna takes full control of Equestria - yet still seems to find the time to lark about, visit E3, and, of course, play games. A lot of games. While Shining Armor and Cadence did take her place during her trip to E3, the precise state of the country during all this is unknown. Reports of raging firestorms, changeling invasions, mass panic and little bunnies with upset tummies are all completely unfounded, and should be ignored. Account Name Her Steam name, when typed out, 'accidentally' went off the edge of the image, so she can't actually be found on the service. Instead, we simply know that her short and snappy little username begins: ~XXX360(MLG)PRONOSCOPEMASTERCOMBOKILLERPR ...Apparently even her username uses the Royal Canterlot Voice. Purchases It is not known whether Valve - or any other publisher - actually charges the royal princesses for games; one might suspect that the PR is enough of a payment. In any case, Gamer Luna is known to own or have played the following titles: *Portal *Portal 2 *SCP-087 *Castlevania III *Mass Effect 3 *Team Fortress 2 *Moonbase Alpha *Super Mareo World sic - a present from pre-Molestia Celestia *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *The Hot Bloodline - rated P for everypony, now available on Ponystation 3! *Starcraft II *The Impossible Game *Call of Duty *Slender *Hungry Pumpkin *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Pokémon She also owns a Gamecube - and a historically-important Game and Watch. Interblog links and memes *Luna got blobbed in an early post. *Both sisters were utterly baffled by socks. Current state The blog seems to have been closed at 2013 July 6, and the author's reason is the following (as he said in his personal blog): "I felt like I had too much stuff on my hand that kept me from updating it. Not only that, but I haven’t had much motivation to update it either - and if I kept it alive, it would become nothing but a burden resting on my shoulders. So I decided to do what is best for the blog, and put it to rest, because sooner or later I won’t have time to update it.'''" '''However, some days later, he changed his mind, and currently, he is sharing an archived version of the blog, updating it daily. Category:Voiced Character Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog